


Look Away, Look Away

by hotdammneron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Unresolved Tension, finn doesnt want to do bad stuff, if you can call the 20s a modern setting, its not a long time ago in a galaxy far far away lets just say that, poe just wants to sing and drink whiskey let him live his life, some people get shot, the ending is... indeterminate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdammneron/pseuds/hotdammneron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order is a highly respected and feared mob. For whatever reason, they need Poe Dameron dead. That leads to a few problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Away, Look Away

Finn had undeniably gotten in with the wrong crowd very early in life, and there was probably no way to back out now that he was in his mid twenties. Orphaned when he was young, when he was a teen he found himself taken into a tightly knit mob referred to as the First Order, whether he wanted to stay with them or not. At least they provided food and shelter for him and dozens of other kids. He was raised following this with very little comfort in his life, sharing bunk areas in whatever base the First Order took up with a few other people around his same age. He had a few people who could maybe be called friends through this connection, whom he worked well with and trained together.   
As he grew older, the First Order remained a prominent power in the city. Through his training and exceptional skill with a pistol, Finn grew in rank in the mob, learning to strike terror into anyone who needed it. He was still soft subconsciously, but that was no way to live. You don’t survive on the streets if you’re nice to everyone offhand. 

Poe Dameron was a fairly normal dude. He didn’t know anything particularly exceptional, he was a fairly good pilot when he had the chance to fly (which was not very often), and he had a normal enough job. For whatever reason, the First Order wanted him captured, dead or alive, in whatever rough shape he arrived in. It was a fairly small operation, with Finn and a few other, higher ranking members of the group setting out to find the man and bring him back. He was known (according to his few friends) to frequent a speakeasy downtown, and sometimes provided entertainment in exchange for a few rounds on the house. Finn wanted to go to the bar before the mission started, to scout out the location and maybe even take a few minutes to unwind, though he would never tell his bosses about that.  
“I’ll go scout ahead, I can stay and we can meet up at the designated time and place.”  
“If you insist. We had better see you then, or I cannot guarantee what may happen.”  
One of the higher up members of the First Order, a woman he knew only as Phasma, was leading the group to the bar later that night. She pushed her hair back from her face, eyeing Finn as if she knew something of his motives that even he was not sure of. She dismissed him with a nod, and he turned away and walked out into the empty hallway. Going back to his shared quarters, he pulled out some nicer clothes and began to change. Smoothing his shirt as he examined his shirt in a small corner mirror, he deemed his appearance acceptable and left the building.  
He arrived nearly an hour before the designated meeting time, having memorized the entrance code the First Order had received through unknown means. He spoke quickly and quietly to the man at the counter, who directed him around the back and into the cellar, where he entered the crowded and bustling speakeasy. Staying unnoticed, he slipped around the room to the bar and ordering a drink. He took a moment to notice things in the room. Men and women danced closely, scattered around, to a song that was being played by a man on a stool. The chair sat against the wall, and the man sitting on it, playing a guitar and singing a mournful tune, seemed familiar. Finn was sure he knew him from somewhere, and he found himself in unwarranted panic as he realized the truth. This man was his target, Poe Dameron, who he would have to assist in the capture of in not even an hour. “Shit.” he whispers into his drink, the bartender grumbling something under his breath. “Gets that reaction a lot. Mostly from the ladies.” the bartender says to Finn, his voice a low growl as he wipes the counter next to where the other man leans.   
Finn had a problem, and this problem stemmed entirely from a deep-rooted urge to do the right thing. As he watched the man across the room sing, he was unsure of his ability to fully comply with his orders later that night. After a few more minutes of singing, the man, Poe, stood from his chair and walked towards Finn’s side of the room. As he gestured at the bartender to get him a drink, Finn found himself staring a bit and pulls his eyes away, gazing instead into the small rings of motion in his drink. He could feel someone watching him, and he scanned the room once more to see who could be looking his way, turning nearly a full circle before finally coming to the singer next to him. Poe was leaning on the bar counter, his drink in one hand, and was looking unashamedly directly at Finn.   
Finn looked away, checking his watch and taking another sip of his drink. He still felt Poe watching him. It was a quarter to six, meaning the rest of the small operation crew would be there within minutes to eliminate their target. Their target, who was currently staring at Finn’s ear with a bit of a devious smile. He turns his gaze back to the man next to him, matching his smile as he looked him dead in the eye. He kept the entrance in his periphery as he carefully phrased the beginning step of his plan.  
“Wanna get out of here?”   
“Absolutely.”  
The first step went flawlessly. That was when everything else started to go wrong. Finn heard careful yet heavy steps outside of the bar entrance, and assumed it was other members of the First Order. Grabbing Poe’s hand, he tried to hide the panic in his eyes as he dragged the other man to the kitchen, glaring at the bartender as he tried to the two men from entering. They made it to the back room without any further interruptions, providing Finn a small opening to watch the front of the bar as Poe leaned against a wall. He eyed the entrance warily, the other man tapping his foot impatiently.  
“Well? Odd choice of location, wouldn’t you say?”  
“What? Shh.”  
“Why’d you drag me back here just to watch the front of the damn bar? You’re gorgeous, but your plan seems to be lacking something.”  
“I’m trying to save you, shut up for now.”  
“Oh.”  
Poe stayed quiet after this, but eventually moved to sit on the ground at Finn’s side. The main entrance to the bar burst open a few moments later, revealing 4 people Finn knew well, all holding heavy guns at their sides. In the front of the group stood Phasma, who spoke after a moment, loud enough that she could be heard from their hiding place in the back of the building.  
“If Poe Dameron will reveal himself at once, that would be much to everyone’s benefit.” she said, maintaining a steady tone. Nobody in the bar dared to move so much as a muscle, and every breath could be heard in the now silent room. “I guess that’s how we’re doing this. At ‘em, boys.” she turns to the men behind her at the end of this, gesturing from them to the crowd.  
Seconds later all four of them open fire into the crowded room, dropping innocent civilians dead or horribly injured in moments. Some duck for cover behind tables or the bar, but to no avail. “Search the bar. Find Dameron.” Phasma says coolly to the men behind her, who disperse and make their way through the rooms. In the back, Finn takes up a defensive position in the doorway, his gun loaded and pointing through the hall that anyone would have to come through to get to them. He felt Poe approach, the other man’s breathing loud and heavy as he stood behind Finn. From this angle, he could fully see the destruction and bloodshed in the bar outside. His breathing hitched in his throat, feeling dizzy he grasped Finn’s shoulder for support. Finn turned momentarily to face him, seeing his eyes welling up with tears. He pulled him into a tight hug, Poe burying his face into his shoulder, and Finn kept an eye on the entrance. Poe looked back up for a moment, only to turn back away at the needless violence in the other room.  
“Hey, you’re going to be okay, okay? Look away, look away, they can’t know you’re here, okay Poe?” Finn whispered to the other man, getting just a choked back sob in response. “Listen, I need you to get out of here, okay? I need you to leave, run as fast as you can away from here and don’t look back. Alright?” he said, still holding Poe in a close embrace despite barely knowing him at all. Poe pulled back for a moment, blinking back tears and nodding in response. Without thinking at all before his actions, he leaned forward and kissed Finn quickly but sweetly. “For good luck.” he said, before pulling away from Finn’s arms and standing hesitantly for a moment. “Go, don’t look back, just go-” Finn repeats, and Poe complies this time, rushing to the emergency exit of the building behind them and fussing with the door for a second until it complied and clicked open.   
He did look back. Standing in the doorway, he looked back for a fraction of a second. As he watched, one of the other men who had entered the bar pushed his way into the back room, looking around quickly to find Finn crouched on the ground. Finn called out, “Go!” turning to face Poe once more. The other First Order member had his gun pointed at Finn, with a potentially deadly shot lined up if Finn failed to move in time. “Traitor,” he hissed, squeezing the trigger of the pistol in his hand. Poe heard a loud bang behind him as he turned again, running as Finn said as far as he could. He felt a shot whir past his head, but he didn’t turn back this time. He ran.

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry about that i cant write angst ive never written angst before but i needed to prove myself because someone told me to write angst so??? enjoy  
> tumblr: hotdammneron


End file.
